


Poison and Pure

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's thoughts, Guilt, M/M, Minor Destiel, Mostly just rambling, So much guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean thinks about Castiel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first SPN fanfic, but it's the first I've posted. I know it's short, but it's just Dean thinking about Cas.

       Everything always went wrong for the Winchesters. No matter what they tried to do, all the good that they tried to accomplish, it was always overshadowed by their mistakes. When the family business started, it was just hunting monsters. Nowadays, their lives are one big tragedy. All of their family is either dead or gone.

 

        Except Castiel.

 

       Dean looked to the angel, who was simply watching Netflix, and sighed. This angel had stuck his neck out for them so much. He chose Dean over heaven  _ twice _ . Betrayed his own siblings to help the Winchesters. Dean solemnly smiled. It felt so good to have someone to depend on, but they were like poison. If you befriended those two brothers from Lawrence, your death soon followed. The elder of the two always felt so guilty of Castiel. The angel,  _ his  _ angel,  had given up so much for them. But just like everyone that ever becomes close with the Winchesters, Cas had been hurt, killed, maimed and betrayed. Sometimes it confused Dean as to why the angel stayed with them through all of this. As he walked to the couch to watch some Netflix as well, he never took his eyes of his angel. 

 

       Castiel greeted him with a gruff “Hello Dean.” and carried on with the show, deeply interested. Dean leaned back against the couch and rested his arms behind his head. Cas is family and Dean loves him, but he just wants him to leave sometimes. To save himself from anymore pain.

  
       In this sobering reality, however, it was already too late for the poor angel.


End file.
